


How to keep Dean happy; a short guide

by Frankly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester, hole petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankly/pseuds/Frankly
Summary: Dean would never admit to loving it, but Sam knows what his brother need to be happy and content.





	How to keep Dean happy; a short guide

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags says, this is shameless smut and me being addicted to shameless bottom!Dean.

It's quite easy, really: to keep his big brother happy is to give attention to his hole. Dean, of course, would never admit to loving this, but it's nevertheless the best way to make him relaxed and content.

It might start on a lazy morning with Sam slowly sliding a finger between plump ass cheeks to slowly rub and pet at that little winking hole. Maybe sqeezing Dean's ass a little bit to feel the give of his flesh, before making a space for himself in between Deans' gorgeous legs to put his mouth on that little furl of soft skin. Waking Dean fully from sleep with slow, luxurious drags of tongue across where he's pink and sensitive - sucking kisses, licks, nibbles, until Sam is more or less tongue-fucking Dean's loose and pliant little hole and Dean is finally awake and humping the matress, two parts boneless and one part strung out and strung tight from how fucking horny he is.

They might break it up and continue in the shower, Dean braced against the tiles and Sam on his knees behind him, the water washing away their release.

In the kitchen, Sam will stick his hands down Deans boxers, lazily petting and rubbing at his hole, his other hand on Dean's waist where he's standing slightly behind him, small kisses on his shoulder and the soft spot behind his ear while Dean tries to make breakfast. And on and on it contunies like this through the day; teasing, licking, sucking, kissing, rubbing but never once slipping inside with anything bigger than the tip of his tongue, just teasing the outside and keeping Dean in a near constant buzz of arousal through out the day.

The day might end laying on the couch with Netflix, Dean's back to Sam's front and in a state between desperate need and sleepy contentment, a couple of Sam's fingers firmly enclosed in his little pink hole while they watch a movie, lazily rubbing at his prostate making Dean's cock drool in his sweats.

It might end with Sam finally pushing his huge, pretty cock into that relaxed hole, having succumbed to Dean's begging to fill him up. They might continue watching the movie just like that, on their sides on the couch, Dean keeping Sam's cock hard and warm in his ass, just enjoying the feeling of fucking finally being filled up to capacity. Sam might not even bother to thrust all that much - heaven knows Dean has excellent control over his muscles and will rhythmically clench around the cock lodged deep in his ass, simultaneously making said cock rub at his prostate until they're both coming, sweating and moaning and fighting to stay still. It's a method they perfected as teens, whith the threat of discovery hanging over them with John a few feet away and it still serves them well during lazy days like this.

Dean will fall asleep the same way he woke up; with Sam between his legs, slowly and softly licking away at his own come, soothing that little pink hole until it's all clean and tight again, and when he's done Sam will fall asleep feeling content and accomplished.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
